


Love Boat

by charivari



Series: Riptide/Lotty Ship of Dorkiness [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Boating, Crushes, F/M, Lost Light stupidity, Love Triangles, M/M, Protectiveness, Riptide being a dork, Riptide's weird inner monologue, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this was awkward. Really fragging awkward. The Lost Light's resident love triangle on the deck of Riptide's alt mode.</p><p>This wasn't what Riptide had in mind when he learned the planet they were landing on to recharge the quantum engines had a large lake nearby.</p><p>A large lake where he had planned to take Velocity to show off his alt mode moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Boat

Well this was awkward. Really fragging awkward. The _Lost Light's_ resident love triangle on the deck of Riptide's alt mode.

Tailgate yammering on happily. Cyclonus, arms crossed and silent. Getaway, standing close to Tailgate but every so often casting an anxious glance at Cyclonus.

This wasn't what Riptide had in mind when he learned the planet they were landing on to recharge the quantum engines had a large lake nearby.

A large lake where he had planned to take Velocity to show off his alt mode moves.

Okay, he admitted he was partially at fault. He shouldn't have announced his intentions in a group setting.

But he had been looking pointedly at Velocity when he had said, "Anyone for a boat ride?"

Not Tailgate, who had eagerly leapt at his offer, oblivious that he wasn't actually invited. He, in turn, inviting Cyclonus, who refused, and continued to refuse even at Tailgate's coaxing. Then Getaway jumping in, saying he would join Tailgate.

In the meantime, Nautica put forward a similar excursion inside her own alt mode. Skids and Nightbeat accepting.

Then, to Riptide's dismay, Velocity too.

A decision he tried to attribute to an interest in what lay at the bottom of the lake than on top of it.

Not because Velocity might prefer the company of the other three to him.

Right now, he even envied her, given the amount of tension emanating off his passengers. Well not Tailgate, he was enjoying the ride. But Cyclonus and Getaway, that was a different story.

Riptide wished Cyclonus hadn't shown up last second to accompany them. But he supposed he couldn't blame him. If a bot was trying to muscle in on his love interest - if love was what Cyclonus actually felt for the minibot, Riptide valued his life too much to ask - Riptide would want to keep an optic on them.

Nevertheless it was ruining his cycle. It was bad enough Velocity was elsewhere. In present company Riptide couldn't barely enjoy being back in the water. The opportunity was non-existent on the _The Lost Light_. And Primus knew how long it would be before they landed on another planet with a water source.

With that in mind, he announced he was turning back around.

"Aww, so soon," Tailgate said.

"You guys are too heavy," to Riptide, this sounded like a legitimate reason, "I'm getting tired."

Tailgate patted his railing,

"Sorry Rip, I didn't know you were struggling. I probably shouldn't have eaten all those energon goodies before we left."

"It's a wonder you haven't been seasick, scout," Getaway said with a fond chuckle.

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling a little queasy," Tailgate admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cyclonus demanded.

"I didn't want to ruin the ride for everyone," Tailgate answered.

Cyclonus responded with a huff. He pushed past Getaway to rest a claw on Tailgate's shoulder,

"There's no need for you suffer on our account," he said, "Nor you Riptide."

He scooped Tailgate into his arms,

"No disrespect to your speed. But it will be swifter for me to transport Tailgate back to the ship."

He transformed, Tailgate cradled inside his cockpit.

"It will also lighten your load," his parting words before take off.

Riptide couldn't help chuckling,

"I have to give it to Horns. He's one smooth fragger when he wants to be."

Getaway clenched his fists,

"He's not good for him," he said.

Riptide was loath to be drawn in this sort of debate. But he couldn't help himself.

"Isn't that for Tailgate to decide?"

Getaway was silent. He was silent all the way to shore. That suited Riptide. It mostly irked him when Getaway disembarked without a word of gratitude.

"Thanks for the ride Riptide," Riptide filled in the silence sarcastically, "You truly are a master of the waves."

Getaway didn't respond. He was making his way over to Nautica and the others. Riptide was surprised they had headed back before them.

Surely it wasn't to skim stones like Skids and Nightbeat were currently doing.

Riptide's spark leapt as Velocity approached him with a wave.

"Hi Riptide," she waded a little way into the water, "Where's Tailgate?"

"He got seasick - or should I say lakesick - so Cyclonus flew him back to the ship."

"Seasick," Velocity echoed, "It's probably the inexperienced medic in me talking but I've never heard of it."

"It's motion sickness from being on a boat," Riptide explained, "Some bots experience it more than others. But in 'Gate's case, it didn't help that he stuffed himself with candy beforehand."

Velocity nodded sagely,

"Energon goodie overdose. That I've heard of."

She broke into a smile. Primus, it made him feel light-headed.

"Why are you back so early?" he tried to distract himself with small talk, "Thought it would take you guys longer to explore the depths."

"It was really murky, we couldn't see much. So we turned back," Velocity seemed to hesitate before going on, "Honestly I was glad. I don't like being... submerged. I'm a speedster. I prefer open spaces. But Nautica really wanted me to go."

"You could have come with us," Riptide did his best not to sound bitter.

Velocity chewed her lip,

"I wanted to," she surprised him by saying, "But Tailgate and Getaway beat me to it. I know they're a handful so I didn't want to impose."

"Impose?" Riptide protested, "Vee, no, I wanted you to come. That's why I offered in the first place."

He hadn't meant to be so honest. But he was so elated to find out Velocity had _wanted_ to go with him. That Tailgate, Getaway and Nautica were to blame for getting in the way.

Still, Velocity's startled expression wasn't encouraging.

Slag, he had come off too strong.

Smooth, Riptide, really smooth, his inner voice derided, she probably thinks you're some creepazoid who likes ferrying lone bots out into the middle of lake to molest them or something.

"You'll be perfectly safe," he found himself saying aloud and cringing, "I - I have really good co-ordination. I've never capsized."

Nice save albeit a lie. He had capsized on two separate occasions. But Velocity didn't need to know that, especially when he was trying to put her at ease.

The only problem was his vocaliser continued issuing words.

"But if you're not in the mood," (frag bad phrasing but now he had to commit to it), "Don't feel pressured. Maybe another time."

He began maneuvering himself back out into the lake.

"Wait," Velocity's voice made him swivel back around.

He had never been so relieved to see a smile on a mech's (correction, a femme's) faceplates.

"I'd prefer now, if that's okay."

"Slag yes," Riptide said exuberantly, "Hop on."

Velocity's smile widened as she waded through the water to climb on board.

Her weight felt good on his deck as he cruised out into deeper water. So did her hands on his railing.

So was her laugh of delight when she leaned over the side to stream her fingers through the water.

"This is nice," she sighed.

"Yeah," Riptide agreed blissfully.

Velocity straightened,

"Riptide?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go really fast?"

Riptide responded with a happy rev of his motor.

"Frag yes."


End file.
